macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 92nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Parade Lineup Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * PAW Patrol's Chase - 2nd time (Nickelodeon and Spin Master) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 5th time (Pillsbury) * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (To promote Diary of a WImpy Kid: The Meltdown) - 3rd Time (Abrams Children's Books) * Jett by Super Wings - 2nd time (Alpha Group) * Toothless (First time since 2015, to promote How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Retired) - 4th and last time (Dreamworks Animation) * Ronald McDonald - 4th time (McDonald's) * Charlie Brown (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Pokémon Let's Go, Eevee!) - 5th time (The Pokemon Company International) '' * 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly's Goku '(To promote Dragon Ball Super: Broly, first Japanese Manga Character in Parade history) '- 1st time '''(Funimation) * Trolls - 3rd time (Dreamworks Animation) * SpongeBob SquarePants (To celebrate his 20th anniversary in 2019 and the announcement of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and the Premiere of ''Season 12, Retired) - 6th and last time '(Nickelodeon)' * Sinclair's Dino - 4th time '(Sinclair Oil)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To celebrate Power Rangers 25th Anniversary) - 5th time '(Hasbro)' * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote ''Elf Pets: Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas) - 7th Time * Olaf (To promote Frozen: The Broadway Musical) - 2nd time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Illumination Presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (To promote the release of Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018 film)) - 2nd time (Illumination Entertainment)Sinclair's Novelty Balloons (Bold is for new novelty balloons) * [[Macy's Golden Tri-Star|'Red & Gold Macy's Stars']]' '(Recycled from the Macy's Golden Tri-Star) - 1st time * Little Cloud '(Retired) - 1st and only time * Blue & White Macy's Stars - 2nd time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 4th time * Artie the Pirate (First time since 2015, Retired) - 5th and last time * [[Americana Spheres|'Americana Spheres]]' '(First time since 2008/Retired) - 1st and only time * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg '(To promote ''The Christmas Chronicles, Retired) - 1st and only time * The Nutcracker (First time in main parade) * Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes - 2nd time * [[Sunny the Snowpal|'''Sunny the Snowpal]]' '(Holiday Ambassador, Retired) - 1st and only time * Red "Believe" Stars (First time since 2016) - 3rd time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 14th time * Mama, Papa & Baby - 4th time Balloonicles * Go Bowling - 1st time * Three Baby Dinos - 1st time * The Aflac Duck - 2nd time Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 8th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 7th time Floats (Bold is for new floats) * Tom Turkey '''- 1st time ''(Macy's)'' * The Cranberry Cooperative (Retired) - 4th and last time ''(Ocean Spray)'' * Harvest in the Valley - 2nd time ''(Green Giant)'' * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 15th time ''(Sesame Workshop)'' * Universal Playground (Revamped) - 2nd time ''(Universal Kids)'' * Discover Adventure! (Retired) - 4th time and last time ''(Build-a-Bear Workshop)'' * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 2nd time ''(Entenmann's)'' * Frozen Fall Fun - 8th time ''(NHL Discover)'' * Fun House (Retired) - 3rd and last time ''(Krazy Glue)'' * '''Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 1st time (Kinder) * Parade Day Mischief (Revamped) - 2nd time (Sour Patch Kids) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''' - 1st time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Big City Cheer! - 4th time ''(Spirit of America Productions)'' * Shimmer and Shine - 2nd time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Building A Better World (Retired) - 3rd and last time ''(Girl Scouts)'' * 'Splashing Safari Adventure '- 1st time (Kalahari Resorts)' * The Aloha Spirit (Retired) - 3rd and last time (King's Hawaiian) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 9th time '(South Dakota Department of Tourism)' * Marion-Carole Showboat (First time since 2014, Retired) - 14th and last time '(Macy's)' * [[Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas|'Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas']]' '- 1st time '(Elf Pets and The Elf on the Shelf)' * On The Roll Again (Retired) - 9th and last time '(Homewood Suites)' * Snoopy's Doghouse - 4th time '(Peanuts Worldwide)' * Deck the Halls - 3rd time '(Balsam Hills)' * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 4th time '(Hallmark Channel)' * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) - 2nd time '(Delta Air Lines and Macy's)' * Santa's Sleigh - 10th time '(Macy's)' Toy Floats * Star-Mobile * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Clown Car * Confetti Putt * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Firetruck Marching Bands * The Ohio State University Marching Band * Grants Pass High School Marching Band & Color Guard * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * NYPD Marching Band * Cicero-North Syracuse High School Northstars Marching Band * Park Vista High School Marching Band Performers * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Riverside City College Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Woodland High School Wildcat Marching Band * Keller High School Marching Band * Lafayette High School Mighty Lion Marching Band Guest Stars ('Bold''' is for their float appearances) * Sugarland; performed "Babe" (The Cranberry Cooperative) * Carly Pearce; performed "Closer To You" (Harvest in the Valley) * Anika Noni Rose & The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street; performed "Plan the Play" (1-2-3 Sesame Street) * Brynn Cartelli; performed "Walk My Way" (Universal Playground) * John Legend; performed "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" (Discover Adventure!) * Pentatonix; performed "Where Are You, Christmas?" (Everyone’s Favorite Bake Shop) * Bazzi; performed "Beautiful" (Frozen Fall Fun) * NHL Legends Bernie Parent & Mike Richter (Frozen Fall Fun) * Rita Ora; performed "Let You Love Me" (Fun House) * Ashley Tisdale; performed "Voices In My Head" (Fantasy Chocolate Factory) * Bad Bunny; performed "Estamos Bien" (Parade Day Mischief) * Jack & Jack; performed "Rise" (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Johnny Orlando and Mackenzie Ziegler; performed "What If" (Big City Cheer!) * Ally Brooke; performed "Last Christmas" (Shimmer and Shine) * Tegan Marie; performed "Keep It Lit" (Building a Better World) * Ella Mai; performed "Boo'd Up" (Splashing Safari Adventure) * Barenaked Ladies; performed "One Week" (The Aloha Spirit) * Kane Brown; performed "Good As You" (Mount Rushmore’s American Pride) * Leona Lewis; performed "One More Sleep" (On the Roll Again) * Martina McBride and The Young People's Chorus of New York City; performed "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" (Deck the Halls) * Diana Ross & Family; performed "Wonderful Christmastime" (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir; performed "We Believe" * Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus Costumed Characters * Turkey Tech Mascot * FriendsWithYou Raindrops * Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Leo from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Wompkee * Lewis the Duck * Snoopy, Lucy and Linus Performance Groups * The Radio City Rockettes * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Fred Astaire Dance Studio * Westchester Dance Artists * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * NYPD Mounted Unit * Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Big Apple Circus Wagon (Big Apple Circus) * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Breakfast Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Baseball All-Stars (only seen on TV) * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Birthday Party Clowns * Toy Blocks * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Malt Shop Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Artist Clowns (only seen on TV) * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites and Nets * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Hoedown Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Wintertime Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Sleepy Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Wagons * Viking Confetti-Pult * Bakery Brigade Delivery Truck * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Entenmann's Bakers * Pencils * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soldiers Gallery Gallery: 2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Trivia * 19 degree temperatures were forecast for Thanksgiving, making this the coldest Thanksgiving in New York City since 1901. Of note, this is also the coldest Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade to date. * Strong wind gusts reaching up to almost 30 mph were forecast for Thanksgiving alongside the 19 degree temperatures, which could have resulted in the balloon’s being grounded if the forecast went higher. In fact, winds were so strong, it almost caused SpongeBob SquarePants, the Trolls, and Pillsbury Doughboy to be grounded, but they ended up being allowed to stay. Fortunately, the wind forecast stayed out, and the balloons were able to fly, but in lower heights. * Strangely, there were no people on the floats (except the performers and walk-around characters). They were only present at Herald Square, possibly due to the frigid temperatures. The Baseball-All Star Clowns and Artist Clowns were also absent until 34th Street as well. Category:Lineups